Fates Intertwined
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: "The moment I laid eyes on her, that beautiful maiden, I could not stop watching her. I followed her around, watching her every move." Are Inutaisho and Izayoi destined to be together, or will Fate rip them apart? Read and find out, even though we all know the answer to that! ON HIATUS! I need to get the spirit for this story back, so it will be like this until then !
1. The Day We Met

**Author's Note: OH YEAH~! I borrowed a mouse and now I am posting a new chapter of Trapped in the Labyrinth and TWO new stories. This is one, and the other one is The Day We Disappeared, a Fairy Tail fan fic telling the story of the Dragons' disappearance.**

**Well, enjoy this Inuyasha Love Story, because I had to watch the beginning scene for Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler about 20 million times Dx~!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyo would've STAYED dead (Not an InuKik Fan! But this story is not about Inuyasha, it's about his parents' love life. So suck it up and read the story~!)**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_The Day We Met_

_Inutaisho's Point of View_

I had heard of demon attacks in one part of the forest in my domain, so I decided to check it out. I was walking through the forest looking for the demon, when I heard the screams of a maiden.

Without thinking it through, I ran in the direction the screams came from.

"Help me! Please!" the voice pleaded with all its might. The closer I got to the screamer, the stronger the scent became; oranges, the aroma for terror. It was infused with the smell of cherry blossoms and cocoa.

In a matter of minutes, I reached a small clearing. In the middle of the glade was a half-woman, half-centipede known as Mistress Centipede, and another woman with long, black hair, innocent, brown eyes, and delicate, pale skin. She was adorned in expensive and colorful robes, so I knew she had to be the Lady of a mansion around here.

When the young maiden saw me, she smiled in relief. Mistress Centipede mistook the smile and thought she was mocking her, angering her even more.

"How dare you mock me, you wench! I am Mistress Centipede, and I have never been mocked! Now come here so I can devour you and steal your beauty!" Mistress Centipede shrieked as she swiftly moved towards the damsel. Her eyes widened when she saw the demon moving towards her at an incredibly fast pace.

"No!" I cried as I pulled out Tetsuiaga, the sword of Destruction. I had it made from my fang in order to protect anyone that needs protecting.

In one rapid move, I cut Mistress Centipede's body into pieces, rendering her unable to move. I sheathed Tetsuiaga then walked over to the maiden, who had her head on her knees and her hands over her head.

"It's safe now; Mistress Centipede is dead," I told her gently. She raised her head slowly, as if to make sure it was true. When she saw the demon chopped up, she stood then dusted herself off.

"Thank you for helping me, kind sir," she said, bowing slightly.

"You're welcome, my lady," I replied. I was about to ask her what she was doing so deep inside the forest when I heard the stomping of hooves in the distance.

"Lady Izayoi! Lady Izayoi, where are you?" I heard someone call in the distance. _So that's what her name was…_ They sounded pretty close, so I decided to take my leave, knowing if they found her with a demon, they wouldn't be too happy.

I turned on my heel and said, "Well, I'll be going now. Take care not to walk too deep into the forest again." I started to walk away.

"Wait!" Izayoi called. I turned my head sideways. "At least tell me your name, so if we meet in the near future so I can reward you for your gratitude!"

I turned around fully and stared into her deep chocolate colored eyes before saying, "My name is Inutaisho." I disappeared into the trees before she could ask me more. The castle guards appeared after my exit and swarmed Izayoi.

"Lady Izayoi! Are you alright?" I heard one of them say.

"You shouldn't go wandering around in the forest alone!" another said. They continued to fuss and fret over her, but she was paying no attention. Instead, she was staring in the direction I had walked off in.

Little did she know I was directly above her, watching her every move. I felt a pull towards her, and I didn't know why.

From that moment on, I could not stop watching her. I followed her around, hidden in the shadows.

You could say that our fates were intertwined from that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am done~! I'm sorry if it was a rushed chapter, but since I borrowed the mouse I had to hurry up with the typing and return the mouse to the owner Dx**

**If you don't think it was rushed, then could you be kind enough to type something in the review box and click 'post review':D**


	2. A Hidden Bodyguard

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Fates Intertwined! I'm not sure about how Izayoi and Inutaisho's personalities are supposed to be, so I made up the characteristic out of my mind! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am a 14 year old African-American girl living in the United States. You do the math.**

* * *

_Chapter Two:  
__A Hidden Bodyguard_

_Izayoi's Point of View_

There it is again; the feeling that someone's watching me. Ever since my encounter with the dog demon, Inutaisho, I've been getting that feeling frequently.

While walking through the castle gardens, watching the gardeners weed the plants, I saw a shadow dart behind a tree. I stopped walking and stared at the tree the shadow hid behind. I saw it move again.

"Who's there?" I asked gently. "Come on out, I won't hurt you…"

Just when the person's about to come out, two of the castle guards come. "Lady Izayoi, Lord Takemaru wishes to speak to you," Guard #1 said. I turned around from my position and began to walk to Lord Takemaru's room. I glanced at the tree once more, catching a glimpse of white hair and golden eyes. _Inutaisho?_ I thought as we were entering the castle.

I reached Lord Takemaru's room and entered it quietly. "My Lord," I said as I bowed.

"I heard you were wandering the forests alone again," Takemaru said, walking over to stand directly in front of me.

Seconds later I was sprawled on the floor, a slap stinging my cheek. Tears sprung into my eyes, but I held them back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't go wandering around anymore? You have priorities here as my wife!" Takemaru yelled at me. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I worry about you when you're not next to me…"

I sighed and returned the hug. I did not want to worry him anymore, but sitting in the forest was the only time I had to think about if I made the correct decision in marrying him.

Takemaru let me go and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go settle something among the villagers." He kissed me before walking towards the door. "One more thing: I don't want you wandering around in the forests anymore." He exited the room immediately after.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Did I really make the right choice? Does he really love me? All of these doubts were making me frustrated, and there was nothing I could do now.

Behind me I heard the opening and closing of the balcony doors. Thinking it was one of the castle guards, I turned, ready to dismiss them. Surprisingly, it was that dog demon, Inutaisho.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern filling his voice. I did not want him to worry about me, and for an unknown reason, I was drawn to him. I did not want him to know what happened, because he was a stranger.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," I said, and I realized something: How did he get past the castle guards? "How did you get past our guards?" I asked cautiously. I began to inch away, in case he should attack.

"I have my ways," Inutaisho answered, then said, "And you are not fine. I can see that bruise on your left cheek." I quickly turned my head to hide it, ashamed that he found it.

"I ran into a tree on the way here, so that's how I got this bruise. There is nothing to worry about," I lied, hoping he would believe me and leave. But… I didn't really want him to leave, did I?

Apparently he didn't believe me because he said, "You're lying." He walked over to me and put a hand on my bruised cheek. I put my hand on top of his and we sat like that for about ten seconds.

I guess with his ultra hearing, he could hear people coming this way. "I have to go now, before I get caught," He got up and turned around. When I blinked, he was gone; I was alone in the room again.

"Lady Izayoi, it is time for dinner." A maidservant came to tell me. I got up and walked to the dining area. All I could think about was Inutaisho and why was he following me.

_Why are you following me, Inutaisho?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I had a hard time thinking up the ending for this, so I'm sorry if it's not Cliffhanger-ish. I am also working on a new story for Inuyasha, so my plate's kinda full, with typing up a chapter for three different stories, then thinking up ideas for one-shots and a million other things. I try to update every four days, but my sister, who has an account on FanFiction and (KatiatheGreat1, read her stories if you like Nikita!) uses my computer to type up her stories also, so I don't get to type them up in time. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next four days~!**


End file.
